Hidden past
by XsandraX
Summary: What if Kyouko has a past before she went to Kyoto and was convinced to keep it a secret? What will happen to Kyouko when she is forced to come to terms with it? Will her life change? ( I don't own skip beat)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction ever so please excuse my writing and grammar, i just wanted to say from the start that i'm not really sure if i'm going to continue this story but anyway read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You know what this means, right Kyouko? From now on you'll never see them again and must never mention them either. " The little girl by her side looked sadly on the ground "But why?"The woman deeply sighed "Isn't it obvious? People wouldn't want to be associated with you if they knew about this, i mean who would like a girl that has been rejected and can't even score a 100 on a test. Besides the whole idea of us moving was from the concept of starting a new life and leaving the past behind." _

_ding dong.. "The train to Kyoto will leave shortly."_

_"That's our train. Hurry up Kyouko!" The little girl sighed and then quickly followed her mother inside the train and sat next to the window watching the scenery she thought ''i'm really going to miss everything, but i can't complain because i don't want to disappoint mother further than i already do, and who knows maybe mother will be happy here and she might even smile at me...''_

Riiiing Riiiing ... Click

''Damn, i haven't had that dream in really long time, thinking about it getting a 80 on a test wouldn't be considered bad from a normal person's standard; but i shouldn't be thinking about these things right now because i need to get ready for work.'' After that thought i decided to get myself ready. While i was carefully choosing my clothes for the day i noticed that I nearly forgot about princess rosa and as i was putting it on i suddenly remembered when Ren gave it to me during the christmas party and blushed, but as i noticed the deep blush on my face on the mirror i panicked. ''Keep a hold of yourself Kyouko if you react this way just thinking of him what will you do when you actually see him?''

* * *

**At LME**

I was walking towards Sawara san's desk when i noticed that Ren's office door was open '' Why is his door open, he wouldn't leave his door open and he shouldn't be here yet according to the schedule Yashiro gave me yesterday.'' But then i remembered that i had to rehearse my script for the new film where i am co-starring with Ren. As i was searching through my bag i suddenly realised that i must have left it in Ren's room yesterday while we were rehearsing together. In that moment i started to panic because i knew that rehearsing that script was vital but still that was the room of THE Tsuruga Ren and she shouldn't be allowed to go there. After some calculations i arrived to the decision of retrieving my script without staying in there too long and not moving anything so that he wouldn't notice. My plan was going perfectly because fortunately the script was right where i left it but as i was swiftly making my way to the exit i suddenly froze at the sound of voices in the hall way, i recognized them immediately and unfortunately it was Ren and the president. As fast as i could i closed the door,leaped across the room like a gazelle and hid in the closet, the steps were getting closer and suddenly Ren said '' That's strange i thought i left the door open.'' I mentally kicked myself '' Darn!''


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, so i've decided to continue and i made a longer chapter because i'm not sure when i'll be able write a new one but anyway enjoy!

(oh and btw Kyouko is 17 and Ren is 21)

* * *

_'' That's strange i thought i left the door open.'' I mentally kicked myself '' Darn!''_

''Oh well, i must have imagined it'' As Ren finished that sentence i let out a huge sigh of relief ''Thank god he forgot about it i don't know what i would have done if he would have found me, and the fact that i'm hiding is making it worse but this isn't a great hiding place since this closet door is slightly ajar and it doesn't seem to close properly. Anyway i wonder what happened it seems like they're having a heated argument out there'' unfortunately at that exact moment Ren and the president came bursting in.  
''How could you forget something like this Ren, did you realise that you put your career in danger by doing this!'' In that moment i felt relieved since they were so engrossed in they're conversation that they didn't notice the closet door being slightly open, i knew that this wasn't a conversation i should've heard but i also knew that it was too late too late to come out. I didn't have much time to think about it because then Ren turned and looked at the president in a reassuring way ''It's ok president i've got a some contact lenses here so relax already.'' Then the president glared at him '' How can i relax when you were walking around LME without your contacts anyone could have noticed.'' Ren clearly tired of this discussion sat down in a chair and sighed but by the look the president gave him it was obvios that he was not done. '' Don't you remember how much work we all did so that you could succeed here in Japan? I hope you do realise what would happen if the media found out about your true identity...'' ''Yes president i do know what would happen but I think you're overreacting, i mean it's not like i didn't dye my hair and i'm sure that nobody noticed.'' At that time i felt really confused ''Okay this doesn't make sense because why would Ren need to use contacts or dye his hair? Why would he need to hide his identity?'' While i was having an explosion of thoughts in my head the president turned in the direction of the door '' Well, make sure that it doesn't happen again because i don't give second chances, but i think you know,right Kuon?'' After that he left, leaving me in total shock and i just couldn't believe what i was hearing but then suddenly a surge of light cameand all i could see was Ren's shocked face and then i saw them, those green eyes. As i was losing myself in them i felt a familiar feeling rising to the surface.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an office in Tokyo**

''Where is that idiot he's twenty minutes late!'' As i was walking up and down my office i felt a sting of pain from my foot, after taking my heels of i noticed a blister on my foot and punched the wall i was leaning on in frustration. Suddenly a book fell to my head ''Ouch! Where did it come from? Oh that's right i forgot to fix the shelf, oh well that idiotic brother can fix it.'' When i picked up the book i realised that it was my fairy tale book from when i was little '' I thought i left it back at home, it sure brings back memories..''

* * *

**flash back**

_''Mariko nee chan why are mommy and daddy fighting so much?'' I looked away because i didn't know what to say to her, she's only 5 years old, she didn't need to know the reason behind our parents' constant fighting but then i saw her golden orbes fill with tears, i just couldn't stand to see her cry so i put a smile on my face and i wiped her tear stained cheek ''Don't worry! Even if they leave you alone me and nii chan will always be by your side.'' She wiped her eyes then looked at me with uncertainty ''Really?'' I smiled ''I promise, now how about i read you a fairy tale.'' Her face brightened up and she nodded..._

* * *

**back in the office**

I was sitting in my desk putting a plaster on my foot when suddenly my brother finally came. ''About time you came, why are you late!'' He looked at me curiously ''What are you..'' Then he gazed at the watch ''Oops, sorry anyway how are you?'' I looked at him incredulously ''Really? Is that what you came here for, because i have a meeting in twenty minutes and i need to revise some things.'' Meanwhile he casually walked and on one of the sofas in front of my desk ''Calm down Mariko, you need to relax and no the reason why i'm here is because me and Natsumi are getting married!'' My jaw dropped in shock ''Really?'' He glared at me ''Yes!'' I re adjusted my face ''Congratulations! She' s a real...well You're really lucky guy!'' ''Hey!'' After he glared again i giggled ''Oh relax Makoto i was kidding!'' I was really happy for them i mean Natsumi is a tall model with honey blonde hair, light blue eyes,kind personality and gets along with everyone, while he was tall and muscular with brown eyes and chestnut hair, kind of forgetful but tried his best, everyone who knew them could see that they were perfect for each other. ''So when's the wedding?'' He looked surprised ''Oh we haven't decided yet, but i was wondering what happened to your shelf?'' He pointed across the room at the shelf and then i remembered ''Oh yeah actually can you fix that?'' ''Yeah sure'' As he walked towards the shelf he suddenly halted when he saw the fairy tale book, i got up to put it way but i was too late because he had already picked it up '' I never thought that i'd see this book again, didn't dad get rid of it?'' I walked to him ''Well he tried to but i hid this and some other stuff before he could get his hands on it.'' He then started to browse through it. ''I can't believe it's been 11 years already.'' But then we stopped because there was a picture tucked in a page and when we looked at it my eyes widened in shock ''It can't be..''


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This is the third chapter and i hope you like it!

* * *

_But then we stopped because there was a picture tucked in a page and when we looked at it my eyes widened in shock ''It can't be..''_

**Flashback**

_''Wow.. It's beautiful !'' _

_It was my first time at the beach and my father decided to take time off work to have our first family holiday. He must have felt guilty that he was never able to organise a holiday because of his busy work schedule, but it never really mattered because we knew that he was running a very important business and he always spent time with us whenever he could. It was just me, my father, my brother and my little sister; my mother had 'business to attend to' so she couldn't come but i didn't mind because she always had a detached attitude towards us and only acted like a mother in front of others, when i looked at my father i always wondered why a warm hearted man like him would marry a cold hearted woman like her. Some people may look at our life and think that with a father always at work and an uncaring mother we must be lonely, but with my siblings in that big mansion there was always something fun to do. My brother, Makoto was just a year younger while my little sister Kyouko was 7 years younger than me, but that didn't stop us from having fun and since she was young she couldn't read well so my brother and i used to read her fairy tales all of the time, we couldn't wait to go home and play with her and whenever we came home she would always have the brightest smile on her face._

_''Hurry up Mariko!'' Then i saw my brother running towards the sea while my dad was giving Kyouko a piggyback ride, i immediately caught up with them._

_''Dad why did you take us to the beach all of a sudden?''In that moment he put Kyouko on the ground and she ran towards Makoto who was by then sitting on the sand._

_''Well it's because today's Kyouko's birthday! She is turning 5 and we've never had a proper celebration for any of her birthdays so far, so i wanted to do something special and besides i thought that we could all use a short break.'' At that he smiled and then we went and joined Makoto and Kyouko that were playing on the shore._

_As the sun was setting after hours of swimming, playing and laughing we were finally tired, sitting on the sand at one point an old couple walked by and then dad got up and asked them to take a picture of us, after they took the picture dad decided it was time to go back. In the car ride home while my brother and sister were sleeping peacefully i looked at the seaside one last time and before i fell asleep i smiled hoping it would never end. _

**In the office**

Makoto was now trembling, i could feel his anger building up so knowing this i walked to my desk and took out my papers for my meeting so that i could revise it; but after a few seconds of that awkward silence i couldn't stand it anymore.

''When are you going to let it go? It's not like he could have done anything to stop this.'' He then turned his attention to me.

''I know...But he of all people knew what that monster is capable of and still didn't even put up a fight, and to make it worse he tried to hide every shred of her existence as if she didn't mean anything to him.'' At that i got up and walked to him.

''Now you know that isn't true, i don't agree with what he did but blaming him doesn't solve anything and it won't change what happened either.'' He just looked passively at me and headed to the door.

'' You need to keep in mind that he suffered because of this too, so please just talk to him.'' Makoto stopped and sighed. ''I'll try..'' And with that he left the room, i couldn't help but feel exhausted after that conversation so i sank in my sofa and took the photo in my hands, when i looked at it i smiled. It was a truly wonderful picture but in that moment i remembered Makoto's words, he might be 23 but he acts like a 5 year old sometimes! He is an idiot, but he was right about one thing and that was my father, he hid every photo or thing that she left behind and unintentionally i've started doing so too, because it was too painful to be reminded of her and the guilt from that day, but i have to move on and stop hiding it, thinking about it i just might know what to do with this picture...

**LME, Ren's office.**

**Ren's POV**

'Finally, i thought he would never leave! Now where did i leave my spare lenses...Oh that's right i hid it in my closet!' I walked to my closet but when i opened it i saw Kyouko inside it, i took a step back in shock. 'Oh no, what do i do now? She must have heard it all, i have to think of something to say to her!' After a minute of silence between us she suddenly hopped out of the closet and walked out of the room, i wanted to stop her but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

**Kyouko's POV**

'Those eyes, they seem so familiar like i've seen them before somewhere. Thinking about it with his eyes, his perfect build, his small face and if he dyed his hair blonde he would really look like a prince..' But then it hit me, at the time when i dropped the stone Corn gave me he knew that i got it in Kyoto, it didn't bother me at the time but now thinking about it it's really suspicious because if he knew that they mined stones like that then the only way he could have known was if he went there. In that second i knew one thing for certain, he had to be Corn, no doubt about that. I was so confused, i had to be alone to think for a while so i jumped off the closet and walked out; with my script in hand i went to the changing rooms while i kept wondering ' Why didn't he tell me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, i had lots of free time this week so i was able to write a new longer chapter quickly. I hope you like it! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_' Why didn't he tell me?'_

For the rest of the day I was able to avoid Ren, i went on with the Box R shoot without any problems thanks to Natsu but as soon as i finished and was out of character i found myself lost in my thoughts again. No matter what i did i couldn't stop thinking about it so after checking my schedule for the day i decided to change myself and go work at the Darumaya. In the changing room i saw the script i had recovered this morning from Ren's room so i was reminded of the events that transpired, my head was full of conflicting emotions because i was sad that he kept this from me but still couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that he's all right, for quite a bit now i had been aware of my growing feelings for Ren but he loved a high school girl and for all i knew he could still be in love with her so i decided to hide my feelings. While i was moping in a corner my best friend Kanae came in and noticed the dark aura around me.

''What's wrong? Did something happen?'' Not wanting to worry her with my issues i decided to deny it.

''Huh, oh no i'm completely fine Moko san'' But she saw right through my attempt and glared at me.

''Kyouko if something's bothering you i want you to tell me, or do you not consider me your best friend anymore?''

''No, no of course i do! Ok, do you remember the prince i talked to you about?'' She looked curiously at me.

''You mean that kid who gave you that stone you carry around, what about him?'' I took a deep breath.

'' This morning i overheard a conversation between Ren and the president, and well...I think that Ren was that boy.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Just trust me Kanae i'm sure.'' In that moment i thought of all the times he must have mocked me, i got depressed again and slumped into the chair. '' I just can't believe he kept this from me...'' She patted my shoulder.

''it must be hard to receive this kind of betrayal from the man you love.'' After that comment i blushed and glared at her.

''Don't tell me you're going to start denying it now? Anyway i wonder when he found out...'' I gave her a questionable look. ''What do you mean?''

''Well i find it hard to believe that he knew straight away but regardless i think you should confront him on this matter after all he owes you an explanation.''

''I guess you're right, thanks Kanae.'' She smiled, when i went in the hall way i was stopped by Sebastian.

''Mogami san, the president wants to see you in his office immediately.''

Whilst i was walking to his office i couldn't stop the chills from going down my spine, i knew that Ren probably told him already about me hearing their conversation, i was really anxious because i was afraid he would fire me so i took a deep breath then went in.

''Oh Mogami kun thanks for coming so quickly, it's just that we need to discuss something.'' I looked at him hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous i actually was.''And what would that be sir?''

He took my file and opened it, browsed through the pages and then stopped. '' Your past.''

I felt relieved that he didn't mention Ren but now i was more confused. '' What about it?'' He sighed.

''Mogami kun i'm the president of this company, when you told me that you didn't have parental permission i let you stay here and debut but in order for me to help you i need to know what happened.''

I felt concerned because i knew that this day would come eventually, i just didn't think it would have to be this soon but as i saw the worried look on the president's face i felt really bad about troubling him.

''When i was little i used to live in Tokyo with my parents and older siblings but they divorced when i was 6. My mother got custody, after it was all settled i never heard from my father or siblings again and a few months later me and my mother moved to Kyoto. My mother would often leave me in a Ryokan for long periods of time and when i was nearly 7 she left me there and never came back.'' The president stayed silent for a while but i decided to break that silence.

''I'm sorry i kept this from everyone.'' He looked apologetically. ''Don't be, everyone has they're secrets.'' He then got serious again. ''Did you ever try to get in contact with them since you came back?''

* * *

**flashback**

_It's been 5 months since i came to Kyoto with my mother, every week i wrote a letter to my father and siblings but i never seemed to receive a reply from them. I still remember that when mother left me at the Ryokan, i used to sneak out and check the mail box but it was always empty. My mother's finally home now so i better take this chance to ask her about it._

_''Mother?'' She looked at me angrily. _

_''WHAT?'' I took a step back in fear._

_''It's just that i wrote a few letter to father but i never received a reply from them so i was wandering...''_

_''Are you that stupid? They never really cared about you Kyouko, so why would they bother replying to you?'' In the months before the divorce my father had been very distant from us and because of that i seriously doubted that he would reply, but then nee chan and nii chan were different, they cared about me._

_''Nee chan and nii chan aren't like that!'' She smirked._

_''So then why haven't they replied yet? You know, i bet they've already replaced you by now with someone else.'' _

_I was shaking, my tears were on the verge falling but i swallowed them, because in that moment i didn't want my mother to see me weak but the urge was too strong so i ran out of the house into the forest. Whilst i was running i tripped and scraped my knee so after i got up i walked until i arrived near a stream. As i sat on a stone facing the stream i saw my reflection, my hair was a mess, my dress was filthy and my knee was bleeding i started to sob. I didn't want to believe what my mother said but there seemed to be no other possible reason__, so i started crying my heart out. I stopped when i heard someone approaching..._

* * *

''Not when i came here, but i never really had the time, ever since i came here i've been busy working and besides i don't want to be a bother... Is this all you wanted to talk about sir?'' I smiled softly.

''Yes thank you.'' I felt as if someone had just lifted a huge weight off shoulders, i guess it wasn't so bad telling him the truth. As i walked towards the exit i was tired from this seemingly endless day but my mind quickly changed when i saw Ren so i gathered all of my courage and went to him.

''Excuse me Ren san can i discuss something with you in private.'' Yashiro went into fan girl mode but was brought back to reality by Ren's glare and then he turned his attention to me.

''Of course.'' I walked and he followed me closely behind until i found an empty room.

* * *

**in an office in Tokyo**

In that moment i couldn't help but feel accomplished because the company that i'm running ( Akiyama Enterprises) is doing great and during lunch i was able to find a beautiful frame to put my picture in. As i finished adjusting the frame on my desk i realised that it was getting late and i wouldn't want to worry ,my husband, Takuto who should be home already by now. But while i was putting on my jacket someone knocked on my door, i was surprised since i wasn't expecting anyone and as i opened the door i was greeted by my father, Akiyama Takashi. I was surprised, since he was the last person i was expecting but i was relieved when he smiled and hugged me. My father was just 19 when i was born so he's still 43 but people often mistake him for being younger, he and Makoto look alike in everything except eye color, since father has golden eyes.

'' What are you doing here father?''

''I was in town so i came to visit and to congratulate you on your company's success.'' He then handed me a bouquet of my favourite flowers, violets.

''Thank you.'' I smiled and then we sat down on the sofa and talked for a while until he got and noticed the picture on my desk. As he gazed at it he smiled softly probably reminiscing about the past and i recalled the earlier conversation with Makoto and decided to come forward.

''Father, why did you never let us get in contact with Kyouko and why did you insist on us moving away from our home?'' He sighed

''It's complicated Mariko, you wouldn't understand..'' I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

''I'm not a child anymore father, me and Makoto deserve to know the truth!''

''Fine but in order for you to understand i'll start from the beginning. As you may already know our's was an arranged marriage, i didn't like the idea but for my father's sake i went through with it and a little after the wedding we had you. The years passed and even though i disliked her i loved you, Makoto and Kyouko with all my heart and it made it all worth it. When i found out that she was cheating on me i was honestly relieved because it was my chance to divorce her and get her out of our lives, but when i told her about the divorce she told me that if i went through with it she would have made sure i regretted it, i thought she was bluffing but i was wrong. When she decided to take custody of Kyouko i thought that she was joking since i knew that she hated kids, later we discovered that she embezzled a large sum of money and Kyouko was probably just insurance so that i couldn't hurt her. I wanted to contact Kyouko but i knew that if i did Saena would probably hurt her even more than she already was, the reason why i insisted on moving away was because that mansion brought back memories of her and at the time i couldn't take it.''

My fists were shaking in anger, i knew that my mother was a heartless woman but not to this point but i also felt sorry because my brother had been blaming my father all these years. Unfortunately i knew that there was nothing i could do about this because it was already done but i still hoped that she found a way out of there. He then got up and and cleared his throat to get my attention.

''I am leaving now because i have some unpacking to do, if you or your brother need me you can find me in our old house.'' With that he left.

* * *

**in the car..**

I was nearly at the old house where we all used to live, while i was driving i kept thinking if it was such a good idea to have told Mariko the truth but i knew it was for the best and i couldn't keep them in the dark forever. Finally i had arrived, while i walked towards i noticed that the grass really grew a lot but it was to be expected after all these years. When i opened the door to the house i saw something i was definitely not expecting to see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know it's been months since i've last updated and i'm sorry,i was really busy with school plus i started a new fanfiction, but in about two weeks the summer vacation will begin so i will be having a whole lot more time to write. Anyway i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

_When i opened the door to the house i saw something i was definitely not expecting to see..._

Letters. My heart stuttered when i saw that the one that sent them was Kyouko, after i got all off of the letters off the floor i sat down on my couch holding them. I knew that i should have let go of these feelings a long time ago but i just could never do that because no matter how much time passed or how far i would go i never forgot about Kyouko. I noticed that one of the letters contained something so i opened it and saw that it was a shell.

**flashback**

_I was at home in my study sitting at my desk observing my sea shell collection but even if i was trying with all my might i just couldn't concentrate, i slammed my fist on the table in frustration, after i took a deep breath i got up and walked around my table to the window in front of it, the window was in front of our garden so in that moment i caught a glance of Mariko practising the violin and Makoto sat under a tree reading a manga. If in that moment someone had asked me how i was i would have been lying if i said i was alright, it had been a week since i found out Saena was cheating on me and i had to meet her with the lawyers in an hour and as much as i always wanted to cut my ties with her i knew that she would definitely find a way to hurt me with this, but still i couldn't let the kids see me like this. Suddenly a knock on the door brought me back to reality so i sat down in my desk.  
_

_''Who is it?''_

_''It's me Kyouko, can i come in?'' I was really reassured that it was Kyouko, for a moment i thought i was Saena coming to remind me again._

_''Of course.'' She came in dressed in a flower print dress that looked adorable, i noticed that she started looking at my collection of seashells so i smiled in amusement._

_''I see you're interested in my sea shell collection, would you like to get a closer look?'' She nodded, so i got up and walked to the shelf and picked up the shells and placed them on the table, she came closer and started examining them until i saw that her eyes grew wider so i looked at what she was staring at and it was a starfish._

_''Do you like this starfish, Kyouko? Here you can hold it if you want.'' I took the starfish and handed it to Kyouko, whilst holding it she smiled._

_''Wow, it's beautiful..''_

_''Do you want it?'' Her eyes were beeming but then a concerned look went over her face._

_''But isn't that the only starfish you have?''_

_''That's true...''_

_''And wouldn't it be better if you gave something like this to Mariko nee chan or Makoto nii chan?'' I then laughed._

_''I doubt it, last time i showed my collection of seashells they told me it was a waste of space, anyway i don't mind you keeping this.''_

_''Really? Then i'll take good care of it.''_

_''Anyway did you need something sweetie?''_

_''Actually i wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us.'' _

_''I need to go out in an hour so i'll get a snack outside.''_

_''But dad, aren't you always telling me how we shouldn't miss our meals?''_

_''Fine then, i'll start cooking.'' _

_''Can you teach me how?''_

_''Sure.''_

**Back to reality**

I couldn't believe that even after everything she still remembered, he then started reading the letter.

_**Dear father,**_

_**i don't know if you ever read any of the letters **_

_**i sent you but i just wanted to say that today was **_

_**a great day, an old couple at the ryokan gave me **_

_**these as a thank you gift, if i'm right you didn't have **_

_**these ones in your collection last time i checked so i **_

_**thought they might be useful. I hope that one day we**_

_**can go look for shells together.**_

_**Mogami Kyouko.**_

He felt sorry for her because she never knew that she was sending them at the wrong address but also was very angry at Saena, he knew she was evil but he never believed that she could do something like this, so he decided to read the rest of the letters.

* * *

Kyouko walked until she found an empty room, when they got in she closed the door carefully.

''I know you are Corn.'' after she said that there was an akward silence.

''I'm sorry i didn't tell you before.''

''I understand, i am just your kohai after all, even if we did know each other before it probably doesn't mean anything to you now.'' She was about to open the door but Ren closed it.

''Wait, that's not true...'' Kyouko interrupted him.

''I bet you were laughing this whole time behind my back, i'm so stupid i can't believe i let myself fall in love with you.'' Kyouko was crying, but Ren embraced her.

''You are anything but stupid, the reason why i never told you was because i saw how happy you were thinking that i was a fairy prince so i couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, and i'm glad that you love me because...''

Ren lifted Kyouko's chin.

''I love you too.'' Ren kissed her softly when they separated to breathe, he saw that she was blushing so he smiled and kissed again this time he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms arouns his neck. They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

''Ren, Kyouko chan are you two in here?'' Ren cursed under his breath, because he forgot about his manager so he looked at Kyouko who sighed.

''Yes Yashiro san we're in here, we'll be out in a minute.''Kyouko didn't want stop what they were doing but when she looked at the watch she realised what time it was so they took a deep breath and opened the doorand started walking to the entrance, when they got there thay found Yashiro waiting for them.

''I hope i didn't interrupt anything.''

''Oh don't worry Yashiro san we were done talking, anyway i'll see you both tomorrow.'' Ren knew he couldn't just let her go without saying anything.

''Mogami san how about i drive you home?''

''I don't want to be a bother.''

''Don't worry i can drive you there after i drop off Yashiro, i wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go out on your own when it's getting dark.''

''Ok then.'' The car ride was silent until they dropped off Yashiro.

''I meant what i said back there, when i said i love you.'' Kyouko blushed hearing those words but she was confused because she thought he was in love with that high school girl.

''But didn't you say that you were in love with that school girl?''

''When did i say that?'' Kyouko mentally punched herself for letting that slip, in that moment Ren remembered Bo and everything made sense.

''You're Bo?''

''Yes it was my first job, i'm sorry i didn't tell you before.'' Ren sighed.

''It's okay.''

''Still when i was Bo you said you were in love with a school girl.''

''I was talking about you Kyouko.''Kyouko was so shocked that she couldn't say anything

''Are you still mad at me?'' Kyouko looked puzzled. ''About me being Corn and not telling you this whole time.''

''I guess not, i understand why you didn't want to tell me besides i didn't tell you i was Bo either.'' Ren stopped when they arrived at the Daruyama.

''Are you free tomorrow?'' Kyouko nodded

''Can you come over? I'm happy that you love me but before i do anything i need you to know the whole truth about me.''

''Ok, but does that mean we can't kiss anymore?''Ren smirked.

''Well i guess we can make an exception.'' Kyouko then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Ren then put his hand on her waist and deepened the kiss. They separated when the need for air was too strong, so Kyouko decided to go.

''I'll see you tomorrow Tsuruga san'' He then got closer and kissed her softly.

''Call me Ren.'' A blush crept on Kyouko's face.

''Good night Ren.'' He smiled.

''Good night Kyouko.'' While he drove home he started feeling nervous about tomorrow, how would she react? Will she start to hate him? Will she brake his heart? These questions were haunting Ren but still he smiled remembering how she blushed when she called him 'Ren'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! As you have noticed i have posted a new and longer chapter today so please tell me what you think. Oh and i wanted to thank everyone for following and favoring this story!**

Takashi had been able to find out where the letters had been sent from, it was Kyoto, in the letters he had discovered that she was staying at a Ryokan in the area so he decided so search for it, he didn't know much about this place so he asked someone.

''Excuse me but do you know any Ryokans in this area?''

''Yes but there is only one.'' Takashi was relieved to hear this.

''Could you tell me where it is?''

''Sure i'll walk you there.''

''Thank you.'' While walking they started talking.

''So mister you seem to know this place well.''

''Yep i often stay there for a few days because my daughter lives nearby and she doesn't have enough room to keep me, but i'm not complaining, their service is excellent.''

''Next time i come here, i'll stay there then.'' The older man looked confused.

''Oh i thought you were staying there right now, what is the purpose of your visit then?''

''I need to find my daughter, i think she might be living there.''

''Was her name Kyouko?'' Takashi looked at the other man with a shocked look.

''I thought so, you looked familiar and you both have the same eye color.''

''How do you know her?''

''I stay in that Ryokan at least 3 times a year so i always saw her every time, she was always such a joy to have around everyone really loved her, it's a shame that she isn't there anymore.''

''What do you mean?''

''She ran away about 2 years ago, with the son of the owners of the Ryokan. The Okami san hasn't told us much but i think she knows where they went to, if you tell her who you are she might tell you where they are.''

When they arrived there, Takashi asked one of the maids to call Okami san, she greeted him and they slowly went to a private room where they could talk.

''So Akiyama san what did you want to talk about?''She said with a calm expression.

''I want to know where i could find Mogami Kyouko.'' By that point her calm expression was gone.

''And why do you think i should tell you?''

''Because i'm her father.''

''But that's not possible Saena said you were dead...'' Takashi interrupted her.

''I bet she did and did she ever mention her two eldest children Mariko and Makoto.'' He then took out a photo with Mariko, Makoto and Kyouko and put it on the table when she picked it up a look of utter shock came over her face, so he explained everything to her.

''This explains a lot, when she was smaller she would often say Mariko or Makoto while she slept, we always dismissed it and thought they were imaginary friends. Shoutaro and Kyouk went to Tokyo, but when i got in contact with Sho a few months ago i discovered that she doesn't live with him anymore, i'm sorry i can't be of more help.'' Takashi smiled apologetically at the woman who was obviously in shock from all the information he gave her.

''It's okay, i still need to thank you for taking care of her all these years.''

''It was my pleasure Akiyama san, but please if you find Kyouko tell her that she's welcome to come here anytime she wants and that me and Taicho miss her a lot.'' He nodded

After he left the Ryokan he went straight to the station and waited for the train back to Tokyo, he took his cell phone knowing he had a few calls to make.

* * *

Kyouko was walking down the halls of LME she was going to talk to the director of the new movie she was going to be in, Love's Melody, it was about a girl Sayaka who loses her parents in a car accident, she gets taken in by her parents friends who already have a son Kichiro, when she was fifteen during summer she meets a boy Kai, he's sweet and gentle, nothing like Kichiro who is selfish and possessive. They met every day at the beach, they became friends and eventually this friendship turned into love, Kai is a violin player and notices that Sayaka is a great singer so he tells her to pursue this talent. One day without warning Kai stopped coming and Sayaka, convinced that he didn't care about her stopped believing in true love and never pursued her talent, at the age of 25 while Sayaka is dating Kichiro she meets Kai again, she tries to deny it at first but she still loves him, in the end they admit their feelings and get married.

Sayaka- Kyouko

Kichiro- Kijima

Kai- Ren

She went in the room and was welcomed by Ren, Kijima and director Kurosaki, she sat down in the couch next to Ren even though every time she looked at him she remembered yesterday's events.

''Now that everyone is here we can begin, i don't think that you need to introduce yourselves since you seem to know each other.''

''Yep we've worked together in Dark Moon, but it's nice to see you again Kyouko chan, Tsuruga san.''

''Same here Kijima kun.''

''It's great to see you too Kijima san.''

''I called you here to tell you that most of the scenes will be shot on location so we will be staying there for at least two weeks, we were thinking of going in a few days but we wanted your opinion first. So how does it sound?''

''Fine with me.''

''I can make it work.'' Kyouko then looked at Ren who had yet to answer.

''I'll work something out with my manager.'' Director Kurosaki smiled.

''Great, you'll meet the rest of the crew on location, you can go now.'' They all got up,Kyouko bowed to the director and quickly said goodbye to Kijima san and Ren, while she was walking down the hall she suddenly heard a very familiar voice so when she went towards it she saw Kuu and the president.

''Otou san!'' She went towards him and he ruffled her hair.

''Long time no see, son.''

''What are you doing back in Japan?'' She said whilst readjusting her hair.

''I came to see an old friend.'' Kuu's stomach grumbled.

''Will you ever change Kuu?''

''Don't count on it boss.'' Kyouko then looked at her watch and saw that it was time for lunch.

''How about i make you some lunch?''

''That would be great! We can cook it at my hotel room, we should buy some ingredients before though.''

''Sure we'll buy them on the way there.''

Later in the hotel room...

Kyouko was cooking while Kuu was preparing more ingredients, at one point Kuu started staring at the way she expertly cooked the food it was almost as if she had been doing it for a life time.

''Where did you learn to cook so well?'' Kyouko was a bit embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

''I was taught how to cook like this by the owners of the Ryokan i used to live in, but i learned to cook my first dish when i was 5.'' Kuu looked amazed.

''5? That's amazing i never heard of anyone learning to cook at that age, who taught you?''

''My father.'' Kuu was so shocked that he dropped one of the carrots he was holding.

''Sorry about that, i thought that he was dead.'' Kyouko sighed and decided to explain what happened.

''So you see, right now im not really sure where they are or what they are doing.'' Kuu felt sorry for her, at the same time he thought that something about her was familiar but he dismissed it.

''Did you try to contact them again since you came here?''

''No, i figured if they didn't reply before they wouldn't bother to now.''

''You'll never know if you don't try, you don't want to live with regrets.''

''I'll think about it now let's eat.'' Whilst eating they started talking about the new movie she was going to be in.

''So you'll have to be on location for two weeks. Where are you going exactly?''

''We're going to be staying in a cabin near a secluded beach.''

''That sounds nice, too bad i won't get to say to say good bye before i go.''

''Oh you're right, i'm so sorry.''

''Hey don't blame yourself. This is a great opportunity for you, aren't you excited?'' Kyouko smiled and nodded.

''Then don't let anyone ruin that.''

* * *

Makoto and Natsumi were driving towards Mariko's house, they were supposed to have lunch together but Natsumi had an important errand on to run before so they decided to go there after lunch, when they got in they were welcomed by Mariko who hugged them, Makoto's phone started ringing so he went outside meanwhile Mariko was walking Natsumi to the sitting room.

''I hope the drive was alright.'' Natsumi smiled.

''It was fine.''

''So i heard that you two are getting married, have you thought about a date yet?''

''We were thinking maybe sometime during september, it would at least give us 4 months to organise everything.'' When they arrived to the sitting room Natsumi was amazed beacause she had never seen one before, suddenly something caught her attention, it was a picture of Mariko and Makoto with Kyouko on his lap with a book in her hands.

''Is this you and Makoto when you were kids?''

''Yeah i think i was 10 while Makoto was 9 in that picture.''

''Wow i actually never saw a picture of Makoto as a kid but who is that girl.'' She said pointing to Kyouko sitting on his lap.

''Oh that's Kyouko our little sister, she was 3 at the time.''

''Oh Makoto never told me he had a little sister, why didn't i meet her before?'' Makoto entered the room.

''That's because we lost contact with her 11 years ago, we have no idea of where she is.''

''What happened to her?''

''Our father only told us that we could never see her again...'' Mariko interrupted him.

''Actually dad came to my office yesterday, he told me what really happened.'' She explained using the exact words her father used, when she finished there was a long silence between the three of them.

''I always knew she was an awful person but i never thought that she could do something so evil.''

''Neither did i.''

* * *

Takashi was at home after visiting the Ryokan and so far he had discovered:

1- Saena had left her in their care when she was 6 and a half.

2- Kyouko was being trained to be their son's wife.

3- Kyouko ran away to Tokyo when she was 15.

He was about to take off his jacket but stopped when he noticed he had something in his pocket, it was a letter, inside there was a note that said 'We thought you should have these.'' behind it there were a couple of photos. The first one showed Kyouko playing badminton with Shou, in the second one there was Kyouko wearing the kimono she used to wear at the Ryokan, in the third picture Kyouko had just graduated from junior high, he smiled while looking at those pictures but he couldn't stop feeling bad about the fact that he was never able to be here for her when she needed him. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at the door, it was Makoto, he was quite surprised by this since the last time they saw each other was 4 years ago.

''Nice to see you again son.'' Makoto came in.

''She told me.''

''Huh?''

''Mariko told me the truth, but i came here because there was one thing i don't understand and that was why she didn't try to get in contact with us.'' Takashi sighed, walked over to the couch and grabbed the letters and handed them to him.

''She did except your mother gave her this address knowing we didn't live here anymore.'' Makoto started reading some of the letters.

''I can't believe this... can't we trace where these letters came from?''

''I already did, your mother left Kyouko in the care of a couple who run a Ryokan in Kyoto, i went there today and found out that she ran away when she was 15 so now she should be in Tokyo.''

''What are you going to do now?''

''I don't know yet, Tokyo is a big city it'll be difficult finding her.''

''Well if i can be of any help you know where to find me.'' Makoto opened the door to get out.

''Sure and son, congratulations on the wedding.''

''Thanks dad.''

Takashi went up the stairs to the room where Kyouko used to stay in, nothing had changed since the day she left exept the thin layer of dust that now covered the furniture, he sat on her bed and looked at the small box that was on the night stand, he had put it there the day they all moved out. In the box there was a starfish necklace, the starfish was studded with small diamonds and on the back there was written 'Happy 6th birthday Kyouko', he had that costom made for her but unfortunately he wasn't able to give it to her before she left. He closed the box and went back downstairs to the kitchen to drink something, when he put the water back in the fridge he heard his cell phone ring so he went to answer it.

''Hello.''

''Well hasn't it been a long time my friend.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This chapter took longer than expected but here it is. Please tell me what you think of it.**

''Well_ hasn't it been a long time my friend.''_

''If it isn't Takarada Lory, what can i do for you?''

''Oh i don't know maybe just wondering where have you been these past 5 years!''

''Calm down Lory, i'm alive aren't i.''

''Anyway i heard that your daughter is now the president of your company, so i was wondering if you wanted to work here.''

''Didn't i quit working for you 24 years ago?''

''You said that you were quitting because you needed to help your father with the company and now that your daughter is running it i don't see what would be stopping you.''

''Lory...''

''Look Takashi, you have a talent and it's not something you lose in time. You could really be useful here, so why don't you come here tomorrow and we'll talk about it?''

''Fine i'll stop by, see you then.'' Takashi hung up the phone, he knew he couldn't win this battle. He sat down thinking about when he was an actor he remembered how much he loved acting at the time, it was his dream and he remembered how hard it was for him to leave it all behind.

* * *

In the evening at Ren's apartment, he is anxiously waiting for Kyouko to arrive, he has been waiting all day to be alone with her but before he could do anything to her he had to tell her the truth about his past.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ren opened the door and saw Kyouko dressed in a white frilly dress that looked adorable on her, she wasn't quite sure if that was the appropriate dress for the occasion but the clerk at the shop seemed to think otherwise. When Ren smiled at her she felt at ease and decided to start cooking, Ren sat on the couch in front of the Tv but turned around to see her cooking, it was amazing for him to see a person do so many things at once so he couldn't stop watching her. Kyouko didn't have any problems finding the kitchen appliances, she had gone to his apartment to cook something for him a couple of times already so she knew his place well, suddenly she felt like someone was staring at her so she turned and saw Ren looking at her intensely, after she saw him she blushed and quickly turned around to continue what she was doing before.

''Are you sure there's nothing i can do to help you?'' A flash back of the last time he decided to help her in the kitchen came to Kyouko's mind s she wanted to reject the offer but when she saw his puppy dog eyes she gave up,

''If you don't mind you can lay the table.''

''Sure.'' After he finished laying the table the food was ready so they started to eat, during their conversation Kyouko remembered when she met Kuu.

''Oh and i saw Kuu today.'' Ren nearly choked on his food. ''Are you alright, Ren?''

''Yes sorry i was just surprised.''

''Yeah so was i, he said he had to see an old friend anyway we had lunch together and i told him about the new movie we're going to be in.''

''What did he think?''

''He was very happy.'' They washed the dishes after Ren insisted of helping her, when they were done they went on the couch and Ren told her everything that happened to him, the fact that he is Kuu's son and what happened to Rick, by the end Kyouko was crying.

''It must have been awful to lose your best friend like that.''

''Kyouko i truly am sorry that i never told you any of this before, are you sure that you still feel the same way about me?''

''Yes, i love you Ren.'' Ren had waited so long to hear those words from that he couldn't contain himself anymore, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Kyouko started leaning back on the couch and without breaking contact he positioned himself between her legs, after they stopped to breathe Ren kissed her deeply and her hands started to roam around his broad chest, eventually Ren started running his hands on her back and found the dress' zipper and when she felt it Kyouko started to panic because she had never gone this far with anyone and wasn't exactly sure of what to do next. Ren felt her stiffen under his touch and when he looked at her he saw the concern in her eyes so he kissed her forehead.

''Don't worry if it hurts we can stop, okay?'' Kyouko nodded, she felt more reassured now so she took off his shirt and started kissing him again.

In the morning..

RING RING RING

Kyouko switched off the annoying alarm only to realise that it wasn't hers so she stretched her arms and noticed that there was someone behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Ren, for a moment she panicked because she had forgotten the prior night but when she moved and felt that her body was sore she remembered every detail. Kyouko couldn't help but blush it was like a wonderful dream and she hoped it would never end, even though she wanted to stay in bed longer it was better if she took a shower so she picked up her clothes, which were scattered across the room, and went in the guest room's bathroom to have a shower. Fortunately she had left some products the last time she stayed so she was able to have a relaxing shower, when she went in the living room she saw Ren wearing a casual shirt sipping coffee.

''Good morning.'' He turned around and smiled at her.

''Morning Kyouko, can i drive you to work?''

''Sure.'' She soon turned her attention to his cup of coffee.

''You have to eat something for breakfast first.''

''We can stop somewhere before we go to work if you want.''

''Won't people recognise you if we go to a cafe?''

''That's why i have these.'' He walked to the closet and grabbed 2 wigs and gave Kyouko one of them.

* * *

Lory was in his office waiting for Takashi to arrive, sitting at his desk looking through an old folder. Takashi was walking in the corridors of LME, it was nostalgic for him after all the last time he walked through them was one of the worst days of his life. He had just found out that his father was sick, he had to marry a complete stranger and run his father's company, ultimately he had to give up on his dream and begin a life where he had to satisfy other people's expectations. Not much had changed except the people who worked there, he saw a few familiar faces but decided to go directly to Lory's office, he knocked on the door and went in.

''Takashi, you haven't changed at all.'' Takashi looked at Lory's mexican outfit.

''Either have you.'' After they catched up on what they had been doing, Lory decided to see if he could get him to work with him again.

''So have you thought of my offer?''

''I have considered it but i can't, at least not right now.''

''What's stopping you?''

''Do you remember my ex wife?''

''Yeah she made quite an impression. What about her?''

''When we divorced all those years ago she got custody of my youngest daughter and then disappeared.'' Lory was shocked, he never knew about this.

''But i thought that she didn't like children.''

''Before the divorce she had embezzled a lot of my money, she used her as insurance nothing else.''

''What are you going to do now?''

''When i went to the house where i used to live i found letters from her, i found out that she used to live in Kyoto but ran away to Tokyo 2 years ago.'' Lory suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Kyouko a few days earlier, he thought that it had to be a coincidence but he still wanted to make sure of it.

''Takashi do you have a photo of your daughter?'' He looked in his wallet, found a small picture and handed it to him.

''Here, Kyouko was 4 at the time.'' In the photo you could see Mariko holding Kyouko in her arms, there were no doubts about it, that was definitely the Kyouko he knew in that picture. It all finally made sense now, why he thought that her eyes looked familiar and why she was so talented. Takashi's phone started to ring so he answered it and after a few seconds he hung up and sighed.

''I have some urgent business to attend to so if we have finished here i need to go.''

''Can i keep the picture?''

''Sure.'' He walked out of the office and Lory started rubbing his temple, even though he wanted to tell Takashi that he knew where his daughter was, there was another issue that he had to consider first and that was if Kyouko agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This is the new chapter, it's shorter than i wanted it to be but the next one is going to be longer so enjoy.**

In the hospital Mariko woke up and found Takuto at her side holding her hand.

''What am i doing here?'' He caressed her hair.

''You fainted at work so Manami brought you here.''

''I fainted? Wait where's Manami?''

''She had to go back to work but you made us worry, you shouldn't overwork yourself.'' Mariko felt bad because she never wanted to burden the people she cared about.

''When can we leave?''

''Not yet, they wanted to do a blood test first just to check if anything was wrong.'' A doctor came in holding a folder.

''Akiyama san, the results from the blood test just came back from the lab you are 5 weeks pregnant, for you and your baby's safety i would take it easy for now''

''Ok thank you doctor.'' The doctor then left, Takuto was very happy that he was going to be a father so he was puzzled when he saw the clear look of concern Mariko's face.

''What's wrong?''

''What if i become a terrible mother?'' Takuto smiled reassuringly.

''Mariko you're not your mother.''

''I know.'' Mariko felt really lucky that she had Takuto he always knew what to say, when they were leaving she saw her father at the entrance looking really worried.

''Dad what's wrong?'' He hugged her.

''I heard that you were in the hospital and i came as soon as possible. What happened?''

''I fainted at work, from now on i'll have to take it easy.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm pregnant.'' Takashi wasn't expecting this but he was still very happy that he was going to be a grandfather.

''That's great, congratulations!''

''Thanks dad, anyway i better call Manami.''

* * *

Kyouko had just said good bye to Ren, it was nice being able to be with him outside even if they had to wear wigs. In the hall way she saw Moko san, she was relieved to see her again, it felt like they hadn't seen each other for a life time so she ran to hug her.

''Moko san!'' Kanae stopped her.

''What's wrong?''

''It just feels like i haven't seen you in forever, so much happened..'' Kyouko told her about the new movie and most importantly that she was with Ren now.

''You two had sex?!''

''Lower your voice and yes we did.''

''You're lucky, at least you won't have to worry about your brothers or sisters questioning him.'' When she said that Kyouko felt a sting of pain in her heart, Kanae saw her expression and got worried.

''Kyouko are you alright?'' Kyouko felt guilty about lying to her so she decided to tell her.

''Kanae i haven't been completely honest with you.'' They sat down and she told her everything, Kanae was really shocked but there was something that she didn't understand.

''She told you that they didn't care about you anymore?'' Kyouko nodded.

''But how do you know that she wasn't lying to you? I mean she doesn't exactly sound like the most trustworthy person to me. Did you ever try to get in contact with them?''

''I did, shortly after i moved away i sent them many letters but they never replied.''

''I'm sorry but i still think that you should try again.''

* * *

Mariko was now at her house with her best friend Manami, earlier she had called her to tell her that she was alright and after hearing that she was pregnant Manami insisted on coming over. They had been discussing stuff like names and other things that Mariko never thought of, even though she appreciated the fact that her best friend was so invested in this baby she felt exhausted.

''You know i think that i've had enough of baby talk for today.''

''You're right you need to unwind. Oh i've got an idea! How about we go to the beach.''

''I don't know Manami...''

''Come on didn't the doctor tell you that you need to relax, besides you won't get many chances after the baby is born. So what do you say?'' Mariko wanted to resist but she got won over by Manami's pleading look.

''Fine, where are we going to stay?''

''Do you remember that beach you told me about?''

''Yeah i went there when i was a kid.''

''My brother owns a cabin nearby so we can stay there.''

''That's great, when can we go?''

''In 3-4 days.'' Makoto came in suddenly and Mariko was really surprised because she wasn't expecting him, Manami decided to leave since she had something to do.

''I'll call you later Manami.''

''Ok, see ya.'' She left and Makoto sat in front of Mariko.

''What's up?''

''Did you see dad yet?''

''Yeah i saw him this morning at the hospital.''

''What happened?''

''I'm pregnant.''

''That's great! I'm going to be a uncle.''

''So what about dad?''

''He found out that Kyouko tried to contact us.''

''Why did we just find out?''

''Because our mother gave her our old address knowing that we wouldn't answer.'' Mariko felt horrible thinking of how she must have felt never getting anything from them.

''How could she be so terrible?''

''That's not all he found out, he traced where the letters came from. Our mother left her with the owners of a Ryokan in Kyoto, 2 years ago she ran away to Tokyo with the owner's son.''

''I can't believe she just left her there, but what's the son's name?''

''I think Fuwa Shoutaro.''

''Weird, i think i might have heard it before. Well if you discover something else please tell me.''

''Okay, i better go now.'' He left.

* * *

Kyouko had finished at work so she was going back to the Darumaya, she was a bit disappointed that she didn't see Ren for the rest of the day but she knew that she would have seen him the next day because they would be going together to the movie location. When she arrived she apologised to the older couple for making them worry when she didn't come back the other night. In her room she was packing her suitcase that the Okami lent her because she didn't have one, she packed her clothes plus a swimsuit since they were going to the beach, after she had finished packing she started looking at her wall, there were her two posters of Ren and Shou. Ever since she had realised her feelings for Ren she noticed that Sho didn't matter to her anymore because Ren was more important to her, so she took a deep breath and she ripped Shou's poster off of the wall and threw it away. Just as she was going downstairs to eat some dinner her phone started ringing, it was Ren.

''Hey Ren.''

''Hey Kyouko, are you at home?''

''Yeah i came home a while ago, where are you?''

''I'm in my apartment, i wish you were here.'' Kyouko smiled.

''I know but i can't be there everyday, i live here too.''

''Well then you should live here.'' Ren meant that sarcastically but still wished that it could happen.

''Yeah but then everyone would know that we're together.''

''And that would be bad because...''

''Your fans would kill me.''

''You never know they might not react that way, but anyway i think that we should at least tell the president when we come back.''

''Fine, have had any dinner yet?''

''Kind of..''

''A snack does not qualify as a meal.''

''Then no.''

''Ren, how many times do i have to tell you that you shouldn't skip meals?''

''Don't worry i'll order something.''

''Okay but no junk food.'' Ren sighed.

''Fine, did you eat anything yet?'' Kyouko gasped realising that she completely forgot that she had to eat dinner.

''Oh you're right, i've got to go.''

''Ok good night, i love you.''

''Love you too.'' She hung up and ran downstairs to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This is the new chapter so i hope that you enjoy it.**

**dream**

_Mariko and i were sitting on the couch of the sitting room while our parents were getting ready to leave to meet the lawyers again, Makoto wasn't in the house that day because he was at his friend's house. There was a bad atmosphere in the house that day even though there was always a bad atmosphere when they were in the same room but today it seemed different from usual. When our father called us we noticed that our mother had already left in another car, we weren't surprised that she didn't even say goodbye to us since we were aware that she only acted like a mother when we were with relatives or friends otherwise she would treat us like we were just strangers._

_''Me and your mother are going to meet the lawyers, i should be back in a few hours. If you need anything just ask the maids.''_

_''Ok see you later dad.'' He left and Mariko smiled at me._

_''Hey why don't we play in the garden?''_

_''Okay.'' In the garden we played for an hour or 2 until i got tired so i decided to go to rest. Before i did Mariko sat next to me in my bed and read me my favourite story hansel and gretel._

_''Nee chan when is dad coming back?''_

_''Don't worry he'll be home soon, i'll stay with you until he gets home. Okay?''_

_''Thank you nee chan.''_

_''So are you excited that your birthday is coming?''_

_''I guess but dad always seems to be in a bad mood when is with us.''_

_''Don't worry it's just until they're done with the divorce, after that i'm sure that things will go back to normal and even better without that witch.''_

_''Really?''_

_''I promise now go to sleep, when you wake up i'm sure that Makoto will be here so we can play together.'' I smiled and i slowly fell asleep..._

_I woke up hours later, Mariko wasn't there anymore so i got worried and started searching for her. I heard someone downstairs so i ran happily to where the sound came from thinking that it was Mariko but instead i saw my mother in a not to happy mood._

_''Mom?''_

_''There you are, now pack your stuff we're leaving.''_

_''Where's Mariko nee chan?''_

_''How am i supposed to know? Now hurry up and pack lots of clothes and stuff you use, cause it's got to last for a long while.''_

_''But why am i leaving?''_

_''I got custody of you so you won't be seeing your dad, sister and brother for a very long time.''  
_

_''But i don't want to leave.''_

_''Well you don't really have a choice so move it!'' _

_I nodded and ran to my room sobbing, i found my little suitcase under the bed and put all of my clothes in it plus the picture that i kept on my night stand and my teddy bear. I laid everything neatly because i knew that my mother didn't like it when things weren't neat or clean in the meantime i kept wondering where my sister was and why she wasn't here anymore. I closed the suit case and heard my mother calling me to go downstairs so i picked up the heavy suitcase and stumbled downstairs. _

_''Finally i hope you got everything you need because we're not coming back.'' She started walking to the door but stopped when she noticed that i wasn't following her._

_''I want to see them before i go!''_

_''We don't have time, now let's go!'' She took my hand and dragged me to the car, during the ride i sobbed silently in the back._

**back to reality**

Kyouko woke up she touched her cheeks and felt that she had been crying, after washing her face she started thinking about that day and thought that maybe she should try contacting them again. She ate breakfast with the older couple and after she quickly said goodbye to them she saw Ren's car in front of the Darumaya, when she got closer Ren signaled her to get in so she sat in the front seat.

''Ren what are you doing...'' Ren interrupted her by kissing her, when they separated Kyouko still looked dazed by the sudden kiss.

''I'm sorry but i needed to see you.'' Kyouko smiled and kissed him gently.

''Still we should warn the director.''

''Don't worry i already did before i came here.'' He began driving

* * *

Kuu was in his hotel room, he wanted to call Kyouko but remembered that she was going to the movie location today so he didn't want to disturb her. He didn't know what to do so he decided to watch a movie, he was about to put the movie on but he heard someone knock on the door so he went to answer it and when he did he saw that it was Lory.

''Lory? I thought that we were going to meet each other tonight for dinner.''

''I know but i'm in a crisis and i need your opinion.'' He walked in and went directly for the liquor cabinet.

''You're going to drink at this hour? It must be important.'' Lory took out a bottle of Bourbon and 2 glasses and handed one to him.

''Oh no thanks.''

''You'll need it.'' Kuu took the glasses and the bottle and put them on the side.

''Ok will you just tell me what's going on?'' Lory sighed.

''Do you remember Akiyama Takashi?''

''Yeah i remember Takashi kun, i haven't heard from him in at least 10 years.''

''Well i asked him to come in my office the other day to see if i could convince him to work with me again. He told me he couldn't because 11 years ago his wife got custody of his youngest daughter and disappeared with her after the divorce, he recently discovered that she ran away to Tokyo so he wanted to find her.''

''Why didn't he tell anyone?''

''Because he was afraid that if his wife would hurt the girl if he did.''

''So what is troubling you?''

''He showed me a picture of her and as soon as i saw that girl i knew who she was but i couldn't tell him.''

''Why?''

''Because his daughter is Mogami Kyouko.'' At first Kuu couldn't believe it but then he remembered Takashi's eyes and everything made sense.

''I can't believe this! How could i have been so blind? Even after she told me her past.''

''Yes but now it's not the time to wonder about that. Was i wrong not to tell him?

''No you did the right thing. We need to make sure that Kyouko is willing to meet him before we tell him about her.''

''Yeah but i thought that you were leaving before Kyouko returned?''

''Oh you're right! I'll just call in and say that i will be here a while longer.''

''Are you sure it's okay?''

''Yeah i'm sure that Julie won't mind.'' He went to get his phone and went in another room, Lory waited until Kuu came back looking worried.

''What's wrong?''

''Julie's coming over.''

* * *

After the car ride Ren and Kyouko arrived at the cabins, everyone including the director seemed to be relaxing, when the director spotted them he got up and greeted them.

''Mogami san, Tsuruga san you made it! I hope there weren't any problems finding this place.''

''No everything was fine director.''

''Ok then i'll take you to your cabins.''

When they finished unpacking their stuff the director told them that since they weren't gong to film anything today they could relax, so Ren proposed to visit the secluded beach. Kyouko was very excited about going to the beach because she hadn't been in one in a long time while Ren just enjoyed going somewhere alone with her. It was suprisingly easy to get there, the view was breath taking and the best part was that there was no one there so Ren was happy but he was suprised by Kyouko's expression.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, it's just that i think that i came here before.''

''Is this the same beach you went to when you were 5?'' Kyouko was shocked that he could know such a thing

''How did you know?''

''You told me.''

**flashback**

_Kuon was sitting on the edge of a rock facing the stream waiting for Kyouko, they had met for a couple of days now and it was the high light of his day. Kyouko wasn't like any other kid he ever met before, she wasn't materialistic at all and she appreciated everything she had, it was too bad that she had such a horrible mother. Suddenly he heard rustling in the trees and saw Kyouko with her hand bandaged and a bandage on her knee, i was worried so i ran to her and helped her sit on the rock i was sitting on before._

_''I'm sorry i'm late Corn.'' _

_''It's okay but what happened to you?''_

_''Mother was angrier than usual today because she was supposed to get a promotion but she didn't , when i came back from school i showed her my grade, she started shouting at me and started throwing glasses. I was able to avoid most of them but a shard of glass left a big cut on my knee and my hand, so i ran out of the house and luckily a nice woman later found me and helped me disinfect and bandage the cuts.''_

_''Who was she?''_

_''I didn't catch her name. I ran away when she started asking questions about mother.''_

_''Why don't you tell someone, she shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that!''_

_''I know but she is the only family i have left.'' _

_''What about your father, brother and sister that you told me about before?''_

_''They don't care about me anymore.'' Kuon saw the pained look on her face so he decided to change the subject._

_''Hey have you ever been to the beach before?'' Kyouko nodded and smiled remembering that day._

_''Yeah my dad took me there for my fifth birthday, it was the happiest day of my life.'' _

_''Did you swim?''_

_''No the water was too cold but we played volley ball on the sand and we built lots of sand castles.'' _

_They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about beaches and Kuon was happy that he had been able to cheer her up and make her smile even if it was just for that moment while she was with him._

**back to reality**

''I can't believe that you still remember.'' Ren pulled her close.

''I never forgot about you Kyouko.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist while wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, he leaned into the kiss deepening it and soon the kiss became more passionate as his tongue started exploring her mouth, when they separated to breathe he smiled and they started to walk along the shore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I finally finished this chapter so i hope that you'll enjoy it. Please leave a review!**

Julie was walking in the airport with her suitcase trying to find Kuu, she had put on a disguise because she didn't want to risk being recognised by others. When she spotted Kuu she felt really relieved because during that phone call Kuu sounded very secretive and didn't tell her the reason why he wanted to stay here longer so she thought that it might have something to do with Kuon but seeing that Kuu didn't seem concerned she felt a lot better already. Kuu in the other hand was actually more worried about the fact that she was coming over, he knew thet if not careful she could blow Kuon's cover unintentionally so he thanked God that he was out of town at the moment at least this way she would be prepared for when they do meet worries aside in the end they were both very happy to see each other again.

''Kuu i'm so happy to see that you're alright!''

''Why shouldn't i be?''

''On the phone you wouldn't tell me the reason why you were going to stay longer so i thought that there was something wrong with you or Kuon.''

''Don't worry we're both okay. So what have you been doing while i was gone?'' Kuu said that because he knew that if she started talking about what she did by the time she finished she would forget to question him further which did happen in the end.

* * *

It was the lunch break up until now the filming was going great though she was having trouble switching back from her character, she picked up 2 bentos and walked to where Ren was sitting. Being with Ren gave her the most amazing feeling she ever had even if they had to be a couple in secret, for him it was quite difficult restraining himself which was strange because before they became a couple he did it all of the time but now that he knew how it felt to kiss her the urge was more stronger than before.

''I brought one for you too.'' She handed it to him.

''Thanks.''

''Do you think it's alright if they see us eating together.''

''Yeah, we used to do it before too so no one should get suspicious.''

''That's good.'' Kyouko was relieved but was still a bit irritated that they couldn't go out in public.

''Hey i heard that there's a small town nearby, do you want to go?''

''You mean like a date.'' She slightly blushed.

''Yeah.'' Kyouko was excited because this would be their first date but then reality came crashing down on her.

''Won't you be recognised?''

''We can borrow some wigs, i'm sure they won't mind.''

''Great then we can go after lunch.''

Surprisingly it didn't take so long to get there with the car, while they were walking Kyouko was a bit nervous because she was afraid that someone would see through their disguises, she was wearing a long black wig while he had a blonde wig on and took off his contact lenses showing his green eyes which reminded her of how he looked when he was a kid. Kyouko couldn't be happier, she was walking around holding Ren's hand and no one even recognised them, an hour later they got in the car again.

''Thanks Ren, i had a great time today.'' She planted a kiss on his lips making him smirk.

''It doesn't have to end right now.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''It's a surprise.'' He then dug into the back seat until he found an eye mask and handed it to her. ''You'll have to wear this though.''

She sighed and put it on, when he arrived he opened her door and helped her get out of the car, she was about to take off the mask but he stopped her and picked her up bridal style

''Don't worry we'll be there soon.'' She wrapped her hands around his neck and listened to the sounds around her, she had no idea of where they were going but it was really quiet and the only thing she could hear was the rustling of trees and birds chirping. Suddenly he put her down and slowly took off the eye mask, when she saw every thing around her she was in awe, it was like one of those forest she saw as a child in the fairy tale books and when she saw the small stream nearby she realised something.

''It looks just like the forest where we first met!'' Ren was amused by her reaction.

''Yeah i thought so too, would you like something to drink?'' She looked confused at him but then she noticed a small basket behind him.

''When did you get those drinks?''

''I got them while you were getting souvenirs. ''

''How did you know this forest?''

''I actually didn't know before we left. My original plan was to take you for a picninc in beach on our first date but unfortunately it isn't empty like yesterday so i thought that you might like this place better since it is like that forest in Kyoto. So do you like it?''

Kyouko couldn't believe that he did this for her a simple and boring girl from Kyoto, tears started to pour down her eyes and Ren got worried but then she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

''You went through all this trouble just for me?'' He smiled and held her hands.

''Of course, i would do this and more for you Kyouko. I love you.'' She kissed him and smiled.

''I love you too Ren.'' Ren caressed her cheek, no matter how many times he heard those 3 words come from her mouth he was always happy to hear them.

* * *

Julie and Kuu were on the couch in his hotel room watching Dark Moon, every now and then he would point out bits with Kyouko or Kuon. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was the president, Julie was kind of annoyed to see him here because she was still angry at him.

''Thanks for coming over Lory.''

''Why did you invite the kidnapper over?''

''Because i wanted to explain to you the situation.'' Lory glared at Kuu.

''Are you sure that telling her is the right thing to do?''

''Yes i'm sure that Julie could be of help.''

''Fine but don't blame me later if things don't go as planned.''

''Will someone just tell me what's going on?'' Kuu sighed and switched off the tv while Lory sat in an arm chair next to the couch.

''Do you remember Akiyama Takashi?''

''Yeah, he used to be your rival before he became the president of his father's company and had to marry that complete stranger. Is this about him?'' Lory told her what happened and by the end of it she was fuming.

''I already knew that she was a bitch but i didn't think she would go that far just to spite him. But what are we going to do now?''

''We were thinking of telling Kyouko first.''

''Why didn't you do it already?''

''She's out of town at the moment so we have to wait until she comes back.'' Julie got up to get a glass of juice.

''Well at least this way we can think of what you're going to tell her. By the way can i see a picture of her? I've heard so much about her yet i've never seen a picture of her.'' Lory looked into his pocket and found the picture that Takashi gave him of her when she was younger.

''Ok but i only have this picture that Takashi gave me of Kyouko before it happened.'' He handed her the picture and as soon as she layed her eyes on the girl her glass of juice fell to the floor, the hand that used to hold the glass came to her mouth. Kuu went over to his wife trying to figure out what had happened to her but she stood still staring at that picture until she came back to reality and noticed the glass shards that were covering the floor beneath her.

''Julie what's wrong?''

**flashback**

_In Kyoto Julie decided to go outside and explore since her husband was working and her son seemed to have found something to do. At the start she was walking randomly but then she saw Kuon walking not too far from her, she really wasn't the kind of mom that would normally spy on her son but recently he had been acting differently even before they went to Kyoto, so she started to follow him until he entered a forest and she decided to give up and started walking back to the house. She stopped when she heard the sound of a plate braking and then heard someone possibly a woman arguing at someone else._

_''What good are you if you can't even get a 100 on a test?!''_

_''I'm sorry mom.'' Another glass was thrown and it hit Kyouko on her knee so she fell down_

_''You're sorry?! Well 'sorry' isn't going to make you any less of a failure Kyouko.'' Kyouko was crying silently while her mother looked at her with her cold eyes, when her mother went to get a glass of gin she took a chance and ran out the door._

_''Get back here! I'm not done talking to you Kyouko!'' Julie who had been listening to the entire conversation saw the little girl run out of the house and followed her until she tripped so Julie ran towards her and helped her up._

_''Are you okay?''_

_''Did you follow me from my house?'' Julie realised that she must have seen her when she ran out._

_''Yeah, i saw that you were bleeding so i got worried.'' _

_''Thank you but i'm going to be fine. I've got some bandaids.'' Julie examined her knee and her hand._

_''Look why don't you come over to my house it's very close from here, i can disinfect your wounds.'' Kyouko looked at her knee and nodded, about 5 minutes later they arrived at the house and Julie giggled at Kyouko's amazed expression._

_''Wow, you live in a castle.''Julie was amused because this was the first time anyone reacted like that after seeing her house. _

_''Thank you, now let me get that first aid kit. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime sweetheart.'' Kyouko felt like she was in a wonderful dream, everything looked so expensive so she was afraid of touching anything in the fear that it would brake. Julie came to her and got her her to sit down on a chair._

_''This is going to hurt a little bit.''_

_''Ouch!''_

_''So what's your name?''_

_''i'm Kyouko.''_

_''Ohh that's such a cute name. So what happened with your mother?''_

_''She got mad because i didn't get a 100 on a test.'' Julie didn't understand why the mother would get so mad for a vote._

_''It couldn't have been that bad. How much did you get?''_

_''92.'' The gauze that Julie was holding nearly fell on the floor._

_''But isn't that a fantastic result, you must be really smart.'' Kyouko felt flattered, it was the first time anyone told her that._

_''Well mother doesn't think that.'' Kyouko started examining Julie and thought that she looked like a queen, taking a second look at the mansion Kyouko thought that maybe prince Corn would live in this sort of place._

_''Are you okay?''_

_''Yeah i was just thinking that prince Corn must live in a place like this.''_

_''Are you sure it's not Kuon? Many people often call my son 'corn' by mistake.''_

_''No i'm sure it's Corn but anyway i want you to have these.'' Kyouko took a small box with cookies and gave them to her._

_''Thank you. Did you make these? They're delicious.''_

_''I'm glad that you like them but i need to go meet Corn now.''_

_''Kyouko, about your mother. Does she do that to you often?''_

_''No she isn't at home most of the time, anyway thank you for your help.'' _

_''_Wait Kyouko! Damn it.'' __

__Julie wanted to find out more about her mother but she left before she could ask other questions.__

**end of flashback**

''Yeah sorry about that i'm fine, i just need to get some fresh air.''

Julie left the room and went outside in the small balcony. She had always felt guilty because before they left Kyoto she hadn't been able to find her and now that she knew where she was and that she was doing fine it felt like a wave of relief just washed over her. On the other hand Lory and Kuu were in the other room wandering what happened to her.

''Hey Kuu you don't think that Julie might have met Kyouko before, do you?'' Kuu stared at him confused.

''I don't think so considering that Kyouko has never gone to America.''

''Yeah but didn't you and your family go to Kyoto once?'' Kuu froze for a second.

''Yeah but what are the chances that the only time she ever went to Kyoto she met Kyouko.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter, hopefully the next chapter sould come out soon if there aren't any problems. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Mariko was packing her clothes, she was really looking forward to this trip because it had been a long time since she went somewhere that wasn't work related at least after her honey moon with Takuto. As she was closing her bag she noticed her stomach and how small it still was, honestly speaking she would have expected to feel worse, after reading a pregnancy book she saw that many women have morning sickness while she hadn't experienced any but she was happy about that because if she had she wouldn't be able to enjoy the trip at all.

''Mariko, Manami's here.'' She turned around to answer her husband.

''Okay tell her i'll be down in a minute.'' After that she was about to pick up her bag but Takuto stopped her, grabbed it and swinged it on his shoulder.

''I'll take it for you.''

''Thanks.'' Before she went out of the house Takuto handed her the bag and kissed her.

''Take care of yourself and the baby.'' She smiled and ran to the car to where an impatient Manami was waiting, in the car they started chatting about Manami's latest jerk of a boyfriend.

''...so then i threw my drink at him and left the bar. That jerk!'' Manami scoffed.

''I can't understand why you always date men like him.''

''I don't know i guess i'm just a magnet for idiots. God you're so lucky to have a guy like Takuto.'' Mariko giggled.

''Weren't you bragging about how single life rocks just last week?''

''Yeah but last week i didn't date a cheater. I feel like i'm never going to find the right guy.''

''Cheer up Manami, just because you had bad luck with guys in the past doesn't mean you're always going to. And i think that you're forgetting that we're going to the beach, there will be lots of cute guys there.''

''You know what, you're right. Who knows i might even meet the love of my life.'' Mariko smiled at her friend's attitude.

''Hey do you mind if we stop at my old house, it's on the way.''

''Sure but are you going to be okay? ''

''Don't worry i'll be fine, my father's there so i'm sure that he can cook us some lunch.'' Manami remembered how delicious Mariko's father's cooking was and her stomach grumbled.

''Great i'm starving.''

They arrived and opened the gate, inside she noticed the neglected garden surrounding the mansion and decided to take care of it before lunch. When they walked inside they were greeted by a surprised Takashi.

''I'm sorry i wasn't expecting you two to come.''

''Sorry about that, we were headed for a cabin close to the beach but decided to stop by for a visit.''

''Oh well then make yourselves at home, i bet that you're starving so i'll make you both something to eat.''

''Thank you Takashi san.''

''Dad do you know where the gardening tools are?''

''In the shed, why?''

''I wanted to fix it up a bit before lunch.''

''Oh thanks i completely forgot to do it before.'' With that Takashi went to the kitchen.

''I'll help you out Mariko.''

''Thank you.''

Finally after an hour it was done, satisfied Mariko sat down on a bench remembering the times she used to play here as a kid, not long after that Takashi came to tell them that it was ready so they went to the dining room to eat their lunch. As usual it was delicious, after they helped out with washing the dishes Manami had to call her brother about the cabin and Mariko decided to up to the rooms. It was funny how nothing about them changed, Makoto's room still had the same clutter it had the day they left while Kyouko's room was filled with colorful drawings of fairies, princes and castles. She opened the window to let in some light and noticed that her bed was undone, probably because she didn't have time to make it again before she had to leave, under the sheets she saw one of Kyouko's plush toys 'usako', Mariko sat on the bed and hugged usako remembering the events of that fateful day.

**flashback**

_Kyouko had been asleep for a few hours and Mariko was reading a book to pass the time, she heard the phone ring and when she went to answer, it was her best friend Manami._

_''Manami chan what's up?''_

_''Well i was wondering i you wanted to go in town together to see that new book store that opened today and maybe get an ice cream after.'' Mariko really wanted to go out but remembered that Kyouko was upstairs sleeping._

_''How long do you think it will take?''_

_''Uhhm an hour or less i think...'' Mariko thought that Kyouko would probably wake up in more than an hour so she wouldn't even realise that she was gone._

_''Okay then i'll see you there then.''_

_''Great bye.'' _

_Mariko rushed upstairs to get her bag, made sure that Kyouko was asleep and quickly left. Mariko was really happy for the distraction because lately with her parents arguing all the time she didn't really have a lot of time to unwind and to just go out. 45 minutes later she was back at her house, she wasv satisfied because she had been able to enjoy herself, get a present for Mariko's birthday and even come home earlier, inside the house house she noticed that the maids looked annoyed not that she blamed them, it looked like a tornado had hit the house and suddenly she thought of Kyouko. She upstairs to check her bed and it was empty, the little suitcase that was usually under the bed wasn't there anymore and most of her clothes were gone, it felt like her heart was in her throat so she ran everywhere, in the garden, her room, Makoto's room but no sight of her, until she reached the living room and found her father with a nearly empty bottle of scotch in his grasp._

_''Dad i can't find Kyouko!''_

_''Your mother got custody of her, she's probably in her apartment in the city.''_

_''Then why aren't we going to get her back yet?!'' Takashi laughed bitterly._

_''It doesn't work that way, i'm sorry but don't count on seeing her again.''_

_Mariko fell to the floor on her knees crying her heart out, it felt like the whole world around her was falling apart to pieces, it wasn't supposed to be this way. She thought that life was supposed to be better after this divorce not a million times worse, she kept thinking about how lonely Kyouko must be feeling at the moment and how she promised her that things would get better but they didn't, instead they got worse. In that moment Makoto came in and saw his sister crying on the floor and rushed to her to make sure she was okay._

_''Dad what's going on?''_

_''Your mother got custody of Kyouko.''_

_''Well find a way to get her back.''_

_''It's not that simple son.''_

_''Wait so you're going to just leave her there? I can't be in the same room as you right now.'' _

_He stormed out, Takashi didn't try to stop him because he knew he was right but he also knew that trying to get her back could also mean that Saena might harm Kyouko and it just seemed that there were no other options so he started drinking the remaining scotch left in the bottle with in the background the sound of his daughter crying quietly._

_''I'm so sorry Kyouko, i'm so sorry i should have been_ there.''_ She kept saying between sobs._

**end of flashback**

Mariko got up from the bed and put usako where she had found it, walking around the halls she contemplated how cold this mansion felt with her absence which was probably the reason why they left 3 days later, they never came there again. Downstairs Takashi was thinking if telling Mariko about what he found about Kyouko or not, he knew that she was probably the one who took it the worse because she was always so attached to her and didn't want to give her false hopes, in the meantime Manami was in the living room wandering around until she found a stack of letters on a coffee table and aside it was an opened envelope with pictures in it. She thought that the face of the girl in the picture looked familiar so she picked up the envelope and read the note 'We thought you should have these', that girl in the picture looked a lot like Mariko but then it hit her this was Kyouko grown up, when Takashi walked in the room he saw her looking at the pictures and sighed.

''From the look on your face i can guess that you recognised Kyouko. I'll explain everything when Mariko comes down.''

Manami nodded silently and handed him back the envelope, Mariko came down the stairs and was surprised to find Manami and her father with a very serious look waiting for her to join them in the living room.

''What's wrong?''

''Mariko please sit down i need to tell you something.''

''Okay..''

''When i came here i found these on the foor.'' He placed the stach of letters on the coffee table in front of her, she was confused.

''Who would send them here?''

''They were from Kyouko.''

''What?''

''I think that Saena gave Kyouko the wrong adress on purpose.''

She couldn't believe that all this time she thought that Kyouko probably hated her so she didn't contact but it was actually what she was thinking.

''What happened to her?''

''They went to Kyoto and when she was six and a half Saena left her in the care of a couple who run a Ryokan.'' Mariko scoffed at the thought that it only took half a year until she left her.

''Did you see her yet?''

''No well that's the problem, i went there and found out that 2 years ago Kyouko ran away to Tokyo.''

''So basically what you're telling is that my 17 year old sister is somewhere in Tokyo.''

''Yes.'' Mariko didn't know how to take this, she was happy to know that she wasn't still with their mother but at the same time was worried about it too.

''Well if you hear something please let me know.'' She got up and followed by Manami they left but Takashi caught up with them before they got in the car and handed Mariko the envelope with the pictures.

''Here.''

''What is this?''

''The couple that raised her gave them to me but you can keep them.'' She tucked it into her pocket.

''Thanks.''

* * *

Kuu, Lory and Julie were in the limousine driving to where the film was shooting so that they could tell Kyouko the truth but obviosly Julie and Kuu were also excited about seing their son again after so long, originally they had planned to wait until Kyouko came back until telling her but they knew that if they told her when she got back she might not have that much time to digest the information before her father finds her so at least this way she could have sometime to think before actually meeting them.

''Are you sure this is the right thing to do?''

''Look if she's busy we'll just have to wait until she's finished working. I thought you'd be happier to see your sons.''

''Of course i am, i'm just afraid that it might upset her to know.''

''She's stronger than you think, besides it's better that she finds out before meeting her father.''

''Yeah you're right.'' Lory saw that Julie was resting her head on Kuu's shoulder and thought that she was asleep.

''So did you ask Julie about yesterday?''

''No, there might not even be something to tell me but if there is i'm sure she'll tell me eventually.''

''Well judging by her reaction when she saw that picture i imagine there is...'' Julie lifted her head and cleared her throat.

''I'm awake you know!'' Lory and Kuu jumped when they heard her clearly annoyed voice.

''Sorry we didn't mean to...'' She smiled reassuringly at her husband.

''It's okay Kuu and Lory is right, Kyouko, that girl in the picture i met her before.''

''What? Wait a second, you almost never left the States and Kyouko has never been there, how could you have met?''

''Do you remember when we went on holiday in Kyoto? That girl i was telling you about was Kyouko.'' Kuu's eyes widened in realisation and Lory was starting to get irritated because he had no idea of what they were talking about.

''Can someone please tell me what happened in Kyoto?'' The two Hizuri's briefly looked at each other before Julie started explaining to him what had happened that day.

''...but i never would have expected the girl that you two always talked about to be that Kyouko.''

''I guess that her mother leaving her at that Ryokan was for the best then.''

''Wait her mother left her?''

''Yeah probably just a few weeks after you left.'' Kuu saw that his wife looked upset.

''What's wrong sweet heart?''

''She didn't deserve Kyouko, she tried so hard to satisfy her, she even protected her and how does she reward her? By abandoning her.''

''I still don't get it, if her mother was so cruel why didn't she ask for help.''

''Kuu you're ignoring the most important detail. No matter how cruel, violent or evil she was, that woman was still her mother. At the time she thought that it was the only family she had left.''

* * *

Manami and Mariko arrived at the cabin in the late afternoon, as they were taking their bags inside Manami noticed Mariko holding a book that looked somewhat familiar.

''Have i seen that book before?''

''I can't believe you still remember. This was the present that i bought for Kyouko's birthday.''

''Why did you take it with you?''

''I don't know, i just felt like it i guess.''

''Did you see inside the envelope yet?'' Mariko was so spaced out during the ride that she even forgot to open it.

''I think i'll do it inside.''

The cabin inside was really amazing but still cosy, and as soon as she plopped down on the couch she took the envelope in her hands and stared at it for a second. She couldn't help but feel nervous of what awaited her inside it but she was really curious too, so without hesitation she opened it and read the small note 'We thought you should have these', she examined the note for a second and determined that it obviously wasn't from her father, behind the note she saw pictures and the girl in them without a second thought was Kyouko. Various times during the years a part of her always wondered what Kyouko looked like and now in front of her was the answer, she was amazed at how similar they looked, a side of her was just happy that she was smiling and had people caring for her, after putting the note and pictures back in the envelope she sat and opened the book and saw inside the fist page '**Happy 6th birthday Kyouko from Mariko**'. Smiling she hoped that one day she would finally be able to give her the present that she had wanted to give her long ago.


End file.
